


Stripped

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Per un attimo tornarono ciò che erano sempre stati: un imperioso signore dei vampiri, e la sua nuda creatura.





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Erotico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Vincent Griffith  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.  
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora.
> 
> Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia. Qui incontra di nuovo Tristan.
> 
> Note alla storia: il ritorno di Tristan a Davilla Estate, raccontato da Abby nella sua storia, mi ha ispirato questo.  
> Per Miky una sola parola evocativa: morsini.
> 
> Dedica: A Miky e Abby.
> 
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Stripped**  
  
_Come with me_  
_Into the trees_  
We'll lay on the grass  
And let the hours pass  
  
Take my hand  
Come back to the land  
Let's get away  
Just for one day  
  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
  
_Stripped – Depeche Mode_

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Se a Marsiglia l’odore che saturava il suo olfatto, fino a stordirlo, era quello crudele e seducente del mare, a New Orleans era il profumo dei fiori.  
  
Ma non era certo l’unico aroma a colpire le delicati nari di vampiro.  
C’era il fiume, un olezzo indeciso tra un’acquosa freschezza e un tanfo di morte.  
C’erano gli incensi e i fumi delle erbe distillate dalle streghe. C’era il bourbon, con il suo profumo sensuale di perdizione (l’odore di Elijah, il sapore che gli restava sulle labbra le prime volte: quello della disperazione del suo creatore).  
E poi l’aroma dei beignets. Fragranti, dorati, con la nebbia di zucchero che nascondeva le asperità della sfoglia.

I candidi denti incisero la profumata delizia. Tristan socchiuse gli enormi occhi azzurri, le palpebre scesero a velare quella brevissima estasi.  
New Orleans sapeva di dolci e di fiori.  
E di morte.  


*

  
  
  
Elijah era arrivato il giorno prima. Era partito da Marsiglia accompagnato dal solo Vincent. Lo stregone si era presentato al suo albergo senza preoccuparsi della presenza di Antoinette. Sembrava, anzi, che la bella vampira fosse presenza gradita, e la famiglia Mikaelson si dichiarava impaziente di conoscerla.  
La voce di Rebekah al telefono aveva una nota familiare, che riempiva di dolcezza il cuore di Elijah.  
Lei esitava, sembrava commossa. Elijah era rimasto all’inizio senza parole. Perché era fin troppo evidente che quelle persone gli appartenevano. Appartenevano alla sua vita.  
Rebekah gli confermò le parole di Vincent: Inadu stava tornando, rinvigorita dal sacrificio di antichi vampiri in tutto il mondo. Ella era ancora venerata da migliaia di potentissime streghe, che alimentavano la sua forza nonostante il suo spirito fosse diviso e costretto nei corpi dei Mikaelson. Anzi, in un certo senso era proprio l’energia della famiglia Originale che in qualche modo la teneva in vita. Quando però ella avesse raggiunto il sufficiente vigore, avrebbe distrutto gli involucri, come un parassita che uccide l’ospite.  
Ecco perché Klaus, Kol e la stessa Rebekah si erano sentiti particolarmente inquieti negli ultimi mesi, e chissà se anche Elijah… «Sì.» confermò laconico l’Originale.  
Aveva creduto che lo strazio che tormentava la sua coscienza fosse dovuto solo alla sua amnesia, ai ricordi che gli erano stati strappati. A quel vampiro dagli occhi azzurri, piombato nella sua vita per mandarne all’aria ogni certezza.  
E che ora, pallido e concentrato, seguiva il racconto di Vincent, lo strano copione di quella telefonata, affrontando senza timore l’esame attento di Antoinette.  
«Sono un amico di Elijah.» Lei aveva annuito, senza fiatare. Un sorriso vagamente allusivo nell’udire quella parola: “amico”.  
Sorrideva ancora quando aveva sfiorato la mano tesa del vampiro, in una stretta fugace ma non fredda.  
Elijah guardava fisso davanti a sé mentre ascoltava la sorella dall’altra parte dell’oceano.  
Poi improvvisamente gli occhi neri si erano accesi, mentre si udiva al telefono una terza voce, un po’ più lontana ma ben distinta. Una voce giovane e insieme antica: «Passalo a me.»  
Elijah aveva trattenuto il fiato.  
«Fratello…»  
«Niklaus.» Elijah sorrideva per la prima volta dall’inizio di quella strana giornata.  
«Verrai?»  
«Sì.»  
«Ti… ricordi di noi?»  
«Non ancora.» Elijah aveva chinato il capo.  
«Io ti aspetto.» dall’altra parte del mondo s’era udito un clic.

Mentre i preparativi si facevano più concreti (aereo, orari, alberghi) il vampiro Originale aveva cercato di nuovo lo sguardo azzurro. Come aveva fatto per tutta la mattina, fin dal primo momento e in ogni istante cruciale: le spiegazioni di Vincent, il teatrale ingresso di Antoinette, la telefonata.  
A quanto pare ciascuno degli interessati conosceva un pezzetto di quell’uomo smemorato e incompleto che prendeva il nome di Elijah Mikaelson.  
Ma solo Tristan conosceva ogni parte, fino ai più oscuri segreti, e sapeva quanto egli lottasse per ricomporre l’insieme. Come un prigioniero sotto tortura che combatta per tornare a respirare. Per rivelarsi, per tornare quello che era.  
Vincent allarmato divideva la propria attenzione tra i due rivali improbabili che Elijah aveva convocato.  
Lo stregone non gradiva le interferenze di quelli che considerava intrusi. Una perché non la conosceva ancora, l’altro perché pensava di conoscerlo fin troppo bene.  
Ma Elijah aveva voluto che fossero entrambi presenti: per fingere di fronte ad Antoinette, per rinnovare la complicità con Tristan  
Ora lo sguardo tra creatore e creatura suggeriva senza possibilità di dubbio quale fosse il legame più forte. Né la diffidenza di uno stregone, né la malizia di un’amante trascurata, potevano avere la meglio su quella cosa senza un nome.

A proposito di amanti, Rebekah aveva fatto un breve, imbarazzato accenno alla presenza di Hayley. Lei non aveva preso il telefono, ma il suo laconico e titubante “Ciao, Elijah…” era stato udito distintamente dall’altra parte del mondo.  
Tristan aveva sbattuto le palpebre, le labbra che impallidivano mentre le mordeva piano.  
Elijah aveva annuito con la stessa tenerezza che aveva riservato al nome di Hope. Con dolcezza, quasi con imbarazzo, ma senza mostrare neanche l’ombra di una violenta emozione.

«Devo restare a Marsiglia un altro giorno.» aveva detto Tristan con calma.  
Lo sguardo indifferente di Antoinette aveva accolto quella parole dapprima con sorridente stupore. Poi si era fatto attento e tagliente mentre coglieva la reazione di Elijah, che quasi boccheggiando si era slanciato in avanti. «Mi avevi detto… Vincent potrebbe avere bisogno della tua energia.»  
Tristan aveva inclinato la testa, osservando attentamente il proprio Sire e ignorando gli altri. «Ci sarò.»  


*

  
  


L’orrore che aveva infestato Davilla Estate persisteva nell’aria con l’odore di vecchie candele e antiche tracce di sangue rappreso.  
Tristan rabbrividì.  
Non lo spaventava l’efferatezza. Non lo spaventava il sangue. Ma l’odierno squallore del luogo che era stato la magione della Strix.  
Una congrega corrotta ne aveva fatto il proprio covo quando Inadu era tornata per la prima volta in carne e ossa.  
Quel luogo era brutto. Sapeva di paura e di frustrazione. Esseri immondi l’avevano contaminato nel patetico tentativo di affermarsi nel mondo.  
Uscì in fretta per contenere un conato di vomito. Il dominio sul mondo sognato dalla Strix era fatto di seduzione, di bellezza, d’arte.  
Quel luogo era osceno.

Allentò la cravatta e slacciò il primo bottone della camicia.  
Il giardino era selvaggio ma aveva una sua primitiva bellezza nella luce lunare. Si guardò intorno, critico e insieme ispirato. Le piante selvatiche, con la loro mostruosa vitalità, con la loro carnosa bellezza, non soffocavano bensì esaltavano la sofisticata, decadente fioritura delle piante ornamentali. Sul manto di dichondra argentata che copriva il prato si allungavano le ombre di un’antichissima quercia. Quel luogo era invero un ibrido di bellezza e mostruosità, e il confine tra l’una e l’altra era vago. La vista penetrante di vampiro colse lo splendore roseo dei frangipani, le nari delicate fremettero al loro profumo inebriante. Una siepe d’ibisco blu lo confortò col suo aroma elegante.  
Pochi animali visibili, gli ultimi canori grilli dell’estate restavano nascosti, così come i piccoli crudeli predatori delle fronde e del prato. Solo osservando attentamente si distinguevano due falene sul tronco grigio della quercia, perfettamente mimetizzate con l’eccezione dei falsi occhi sulle loro ali. Enormi occhi viola.  
Poi, tra i fruscii delle piante e le consuete voci dell’erba, distinse il ritmo diverso dei passi di due nuove creature.  
Uno tranquillo e deciso, un buon aroma intorno d’incenso: non poteva essere che Vincent Griffith. L’altro, che attraversava la notte a possenti falcate e aveva un profumo di boschi e di gelo, era il suo signore: Elijah Mikaelson.  


*

  
  
  
«Mr Griffith, perché continua a citare quella mostruosità… la Serratura?» Tristan rabbrividì nel nominare l’oggetto incantato a cui doveva la propria rovina.  
Elijah abbassò per un attimo gli occhi, poi sollevandoli di nuovo li osservò entrambi con preoccupazione. Subito però tornò a concentrarsi sul solo Tristan, anche quando fu Vincent a prendere la parola. «Amico, fa parte del mio piano – rispose lo stregone con impazienza – ma non credo che la cosa ti riguardi… - Il suo sguardo grave cercò quello di Elijah - È necessario che il Conte De Martel sia presente? » chiese con un’aggressività appena mitigata dalle buone maniere.  
Tristan anticipò la risposta dell’altro: «La Serratura mi riguarda. Mi riguarderà sempre.» Non c’era ostilità nel tono piatto della sua voce, nello sguardo vitreo e remoto.  
Elijah si sforzò di sorridere. «Monsieur De Martel si trova a casa sua, in una città che ci odia entrambi ma che non ci può cacciare… Non sottovalutare il suo aiuto.»  
Vincent scattò in modo teatrale, allargando le braccia. «Ed è questo che non capisco! Aiuto? Perché? Cosa c’entrano i De Martel con questa storia?»  
Ancora una volta fu Tristan a rispondere: «La vita di mia sorella dipende da quella della sua creatrice, Rebekah Mikaelson.» disse gelido.  
Vincent lo affrontò di nuovo, fisicamente lo sovrastava. «Abbiamo avuto modo di conoscerci, Milord. Conosco i tuoi metodi… e la tua anima malvagia. Non sei un sentimentale e non fai mai niente per niente. Potevi chiedere alle tue streghe di spezzare il legame di sangue. Sarebbe stato più semplice. E meno rischioso. » Aveva scelto con cura ogni parola, quindi si fermò per studiare le reazioni degli ambigui alleati.  
Ed Elijah effettivamente sembrava colpito, gli occhi neri fissi sulle pallide fattezze del suo improbabile amante.  
Il quale aveva ascoltato tutto con un ineffabile sorriso, battendo appena le palpebre all’espressione “legame di sangue”, per poi tornare a fronteggiare l’agitato interlocutore. «Se mi conosci bene, _amico_ , sai che non lascio niente al caso – rispose con calma – e non metterei mai la vita di mia sorella nelle mani delle streghe… né, tantomeno, nelle tue. Come ha detto il mio _creatore_ , posso essere un buon alleato, anche se non invincibile. Ma un vampiro millenario è pur sempre meglio di una strega adolescente con il suo seguito di baby vampiri… E certo il mio smemorato Sire è un buon alleato per me. Non il più affidabile, lo devo ammettere » Gli occhi azzurri scrutarono il volto corrucciato del Sire. «Ma certo tra i più forti in circolazione. E per di più privo dei ricordi, e quindi dei pregiudizi del passato.» Ora il Conte si rivolgeva a entrambi, uno luce ilare sul faccino insolente. «E perciò vedi, “amico”, Elijah Mikaelson è il miglior alleato che io possa avere. E io sto facendo solo il mio interesse.» Ma le sue parole non sortirono l’effetto voluto, poiché egli voleva sembrare ironico e distaccato, ma il suo creatore reagì con un’espressione talmente intensa da spiazzarlo. Il Conte De Martel abbassò gli occhi, poi li spalancò di nuovo sul suo Sire, come ipnotizzato.  
Per un attimo tornarono ciò che erano stati: un imperioso signore dei vampiri, e la sua nuda creatura.  
Persino Vincent, pur nella sua esaltazione da crociato, avvertì la peculiarità di ciò che c’era tra loro.  
Così scuotendo la testa e senza più parlare lasciò la scena.  


*

  
  


 

Le foglie smorzarono i passi di Vincent che si allontanava. Ma non l’avrebbero udito comunque, tanto erano presi a studiarsi, quasi avidamente. Senza ancora toccarsi, entrambi sospirarono per il sollievo, per quell’ondata di piacere e di calore al solo ritrovarsi insieme, dopo appena un giorno di distacco.  
«La casa è un disastro.» disse Tristan, pragmatico.  
Elijah sorrise. «Vuoi venire da me?»  
Tristan tirò le labbra in una smorfia incredula, ma i suoi occhi crepitarono d’eccitazione. «Sei pazzo. »  
Elijah fece un passo avanti, e con tranquilla confidenza cominciò ad armeggiare con il nodo della cravatta dell’altro. «Vai in albergo? » sussurrò.  
Tristan sentì un languore che non era solo sesso. Quel gesto. Le sue mani sapienti… «Probabilmente. » rispose.  
«Andiamo, allora.» affermò Elijah con sicurezza.  
Si fissarono. «Sei appena tornato da loro.» Tristan ostentò indifferenza, ma l’osservazione quasi svanì in un filo di voce.  
«Sono un estraneo.» rispose Elijah.  
«Hai dimenticato… È una cosa che non possono perdonare.»  
«E tu?» chiese Elijah all’improvviso, con un passo indietro per poterlo guardare tutto.  
«Io cosa?» Tristan riuscì a dominarsi.  
«Tu mi hai perdonato?» Elijah ostentava un sorrisino beffardo, ma la luce nei suoi occhi raccontava un’altra storia.  
Tristan sussultò. «La mia agonia, il tuo abbandono?» chiese in un tono assente.  
«No. – Elijah scosse violentemente la testa – So che non lo farai mai… E non te lo chiedo. Non voglio essere perdonato, non per aver protetto la mia famiglia.»  
Gli occhi chiari lampeggiarono. «E per che cosa, allora?»  
«Per aver scelto di dimenticare.»  
Tristan restò un attimo in silenzio. Poi: «No, non ho perdonato.» Aveva il nodo in gola per quell’affronto molto più che per i loro antichi rancori.  
«Hai ragione.» rispose Elijah asciutto.  
Di nuovo di fronte all’altro gli allentò con delicatezza il nodo della cravatta. Ma nel farlo le sue dita sfiorarono la pelle calda come un giorno di un’antica primavera, morbida e profumata come i fiori. E ancora una volta Elijah perse il controllo. Ancora una volta, come tante in passato, fece saltare in un solo assalto tutti i bottoni, ancora una volta in pochi istanti il suo amante era quasi nudo, stretto tra le sue braccia. Il torso levigato che aderiva al suo, il suo odore. Fiori, sale, vertigini infinite… Tristan lo fermò: «Un'altra notte di sesso divorata in albergo, o in qualche angolo oscuro… mentre mi strappi i vestiti, e io ti chiudo la bocca con una mano?»  
«Ti dispiacerebbe?»  
« No. – rispose Tristan con semplicità – Sarebbe molto eccitante… ma non questa notte. Non nella mia casa, nel regno che hai devastato. Tra gli arredi distrutti e le tende divorate dai tarli. Merito più di questo. Merito di vedere la sconfitta del mio nemico… Perché tu sei sconfitto. Solo, bisognoso… E io voglio vederti senza difese. Nudo. Voglio godere di ogni istante. »  
Elijah annuì.  
Le sue mani furono di nuovo sull’amante, ma tenere e sollecite. Sui brandelli della camicia, sui bottoni superstiti, giocando con ciò che restava della cravatta e indugiando sulla pelle scoperta e vulnerabile. Premendo con languida insistenza sui capezzoli turgidi, seguendone il contorno in brevi circoli con le dita. Lentamente, con una cura assorta.  
Lo sguardo di Tristan, imbevuto di luce lunare, era di un azzurro disarmante.  
Nel silenzio del giardino Elijah poteva avvertire ogni fremito della sua pelle, il ritmo irregolare del cuore. Le sue mani percorsero il petto e scesero, seguendo con i pollici la forma di ogni muscolo, fino a incontrarsi sul ventre piatto e liscio. Un bottone alla cintura. Tristan bloccò la sua mano.  
Poi, con una cura persino superiore alla sua, con una calma ancora più intensa e concentrata, si dedicò con grazia soave a ogni bottone delle vesti del suo signore, a ogni nodo, cominciando a liberarlo. La cravatta, la giacca, la camicia. A volte allontanando di scatto le dita, come ustionato dalla pelle calda del Sire. A volte indugiando in una morbida carezza.  
Il primo sospiro fu dell’Originale. Un piccolo sorriso arricciò le labbra piene della nobile creatura.  
Mentre l’altro con tenera premura gli faceva scivolare la camicia sulle spalle, Elijah poggiava le mani sui suoi fianchi, senza cercare contatti più intimi, quasi ad assicurarsi della sua reale consistenza.  
Perso nelle tenebre di quello sguardo, Tristan aderì al suo uomo mentre lo spogliava anche di pantaloni e boxer. Forzando con garbo, sfiorandone i fianchi.  
Sospirò profondamente nel sentire la sua eccitazione contro i vestiti.  
Per ogni barriera di stoffa che scendeva senza rumore sul prato argentato si sprigionavano più forti i profumi della loro pelle, il calore conservato tra le vesti. Tristan fece un passo indietro, scivolando con dolcezza fuori dal suo abbraccio, a contemplare la maestosa armonia del suo amante. Il suo signore era nudo. I pettorali lucidi come bronzo, lo scuro intrigo dei muscoli sul ventre piatto, le gambe robuste ma non prive di grazia ed eleganza. Lo sguardo, più nero e brillante della notte. Quell’uomo era la plastica dimostrazione che la vera autorità non deriva dai vestiti, dalla nascita, dai paludamenti esteriori.

I battiti dei loro cuori divennero quasi udibili per le creature del prato, al punto che le due falene fluttuarono via in un volo inquieto.  
Tristan le osservò, distratto dai loro enormi occhi violetti.  
Ora però Elijah voleva per sé gli occhi azzurri, lo stupore. L’attesa e la meraviglia. Alzò una mana ad afferrargli la nuca, l’altra sui fianchi a premerselo contro con prepotenza. Lo baciò profondamente, con la tranquillità di chi è avvezzo a comandare. La sua indecente nudità non lo rendeva né più umile né più vulnerabile. Non cambiava nulla nei loro rapporti di potere. Come due animali si annusarono per scoprire chi era predatore e chi preda.  
Ma la pelle di Tristan s’intravedeva appena tra i brandelli della camicia, il suo corpo tiepido e solido, di burro e miele, era ancora troppo timido e segreto. Senza lasciare un solo istante i suoi occhi, il suo Sire lo denudò con pochi gesti quasi solenni. La camicia frusciò e si aprì sotto le sue grandi mani.  
Pantaloni e boxer scesero senza troppe resistenze lungo i fianchi solidi e sulle gambe delicate ma virili, lasciando Tristan finalmente nudo. Sorrise sotto lo sguardo appassionato del suo Sire, candido e sfrontato come un unicorno.  
Il liquido languore di un nuovo bacio li fuse ancora per qualche istante, i sessi si scontrarono mentre aderivano l’uno all’altro e a uno di loro per primo sfuggiva un lamento.  
«Fai piano, Elijah Mikaelson, o l’udito vampirico della tua famiglia ci rintraccerà persino qui…»  
«Non è cosa che li riguardi.» mormorò Elijah sulle labbra dell’amante, e non sapeva quanto quelle parole fossero importanti.  
Si strinsero, frugandosi, riconoscendosi a pelle. Il piccolo Conte audace scese con la testa arruffata sul petto del suo signore, a mordere un capezzolo turgido con bianchi denti acuminati.  
Elijah gridò, strinse le labbra, le schiuse per un bacio prendendo quella testa riccia tra le mani aperte a coppa. Avvinghiati in quel modo scesero adagio sul morbido tappeto erboso, entrambi in ginocchio. Poi Elijah spinse Tristan a terra, gli aprì le braccia, le dita intrecciate alle sue.  
Con languore e senza fretta cominciò premendo le labbra su quelle dell’altro, il fiore più morbido di quel giardino. Poi a piccoli morsi percorse le guance e con uno più scherzoso e audace catturò per un istante il suo naso. Inebriato dalla sua risata coprì di brevi baci il collo, risalendo fino alla mascella, ed eccitato da quel profilo quadrato e deciso morse ancora, mugolando nel sentire sotto i denti la soffice, leggerissima barba.  
Quando, dopo infinite carezze, dopo lunghi baci estenuati, sulla pelle umida e salata cominciarono a succedersi le onde di piccoli brividi, si decise finalmente a prenderlo.  
Sapeva che la lentezza poteva risultare più fastidiosa di un’unica spinta decisa, ma fu delicato e premuroso come se tra le braccia avesse un vergine, ricevendo un sorriso per ogni sofferenza, entrambi ormai intrappolati in un gioco fatto di gioia e dolore.  
E perciò non fu con sadismo, ma con autentica tenerezza e vera passione, che Elijah calmo si fece strada dentro di lui.  
Ricordava ogni istante dei loro recenti rapporti. Eppure si stupì dell’incanto di quelle labbra che fremevano, del loro movimento inquieto tra i denti. Dell’inarcarsi smanioso del busto, di quel guizzare dei muscoli dal ventre all’inguine, del modo in cui il bacino dondolava assecondando le sue spinte.  
E pur privo di memoria fu certo, certissimo che la creatura che stringeva fosse il dono più elettrizzante, più esaltante e straordinario che avesse mai avuto. Nella sua eccitazione per un po’ le spinte divennero frenetiche, ma nel sentirlo gemere più forte ebbe voglia di goderselo ancora con la calma di prima.  
Cosa stava dicendo, quale forma prendevano quegli esili gemiti, gonfiandosi nel suono gutturale di un lamento? Spingendo con assorta lentezza accostò l’orecchio alle sue labbra. Tristan sospirò e ripeté la parola. Una sola, come la prima volta: Elijah. Strascicando la J fino a scioglierla tra i denti, stirando la A fino a trasformarla a poco a poco in un grido.  
Le spinte tornarono potenti e imperiose e si allacciarono senza più prendere fiato, fino a venire insieme.  


*

  
  
  
La carezza di Elijah scosse gli imprevedibili riccioli di Tristan con la gentilezza della brezza autunnale.  
Di scatto il Conte saltò su a sedere, sottraendosi alle mani dell’altro.  
«Nervoso, Milord?» Elijah, abbandonato sull’erba con le braccia dietro la testa, finse di non dare importanza alla risentita reazione dell’altro. Ma tirò le labbra, guardando davanti a sé.  
«I giardinieri saranno qui all’alba. Odio questo giardino… questa casa. È tutto così… corrotto. Insensato, informe.» In fretta il Conte infilò i boxer, ma rimase seduto. Un po’ imbronciato, le gambe incrociate sul tappeto erboso.  
Elijah si decise a guardarlo. «Anche la mia famiglia odia questa casa.»  
Tristan sbuffò, fissando l’oscurità. «La tua famiglia ha voluto questa rovina.»  
Elijah sedette a sua volta sull’erba, la schiena contro il tronco della quercia, le gambe oscenamente accavallate mentre restava insolentemente nudo.  
«Se fosse per te, la decadenza sarebbe estesa anche alla nostra, di casa.»  
«Se fosse per me, non sarei qui.» Piegò le labbra in una smorfia.  
Poi Elijah abbassò le ciglia, e incredibilmente sorrise. «Perché sei qui?» alzò il capo per fissarlo con i neri occhi brillanti. Tristan inclinò la testa e fece per ribattere, ma poi tacque.  
Fu Elijah a continuare. «Vincent ha ragione. Spezzare il legame di sangue sarebbe molto più semplice. Per te. Per Aurora, che sarebbe finalmente libera…»  
Tristan si mosse inquieto sul proprio giaciglio, poi di scatto si sollevò. «Non voglio correre rischi.» rispose asciutto mentre cercava con lo sguardo il resto degli abiti.  
Quelli di Elijah erano gettati qua e là, tra le aiuole incolte. I suoi erano ordinatamente piegati e appesi a un basso ramo.  
«Preferiresti affrontare Inadu… O persino il rischio che Vincent riattivi la Serratura. Hai sentito quello che ha detto: è un incantesimo senziente, è come una fiera che attende la sua preda.»  
Tristan rabbrividì ancora. «E la sua preda sarà Inadu.» rispose.  
Con molta calma e un’eleganza fin troppo studiata Elijah si alzò. Afferrò il primo vestito che aveva a disposizione, la camicia. Con altrettanta lentezza la infilò, lasciandola aperta sul petto. L’oscurità velava il suo corpo nudo con più efficacia di quel raffinato pezzo di sartoria, e così seminudo era ancora più sexy e più provocante.  
Tristan voltò la testa.  
Ma Elijah richiamò ancora la sua attenzione, incalzandolo. «Perché, Tristan?»  
Il Conte sollevò gli occhi sul proprio Sire. La differenza d’altezza non era invero così marcata come poteva sembrare a prima vista, a causa del fisico imponente del creatore. Ma dalla sua aria smarrita Tristan in quel momento doveva sentirsi molto piccolo di fronte a lui. «Perché non mi hai ucciso, tredici anni fa?»  
La domanda spiazzò Elijah che lo osservò turbato, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. «Non lo so… perché sei bello?» Lo avvolse con lo sguardo: la pelle candida, le gambe magre e muscolose, i fianchi decisi e il morbido torace. Quel seducente connubio tra molle nobiltà e selvaggia energia, simili a quelle di un gatto.  
Tristan abbozzò un sorriso poco convinto e fece per voltarsi.  
Ma all’improvviso Elijah gli afferrò un braccio, costringendolo di nuovo al confronto. «Dove vai…»  
«Ho l’aereo tra due ore.»  
«Sei venuto qui per una sola notte.»  
«Dovevo decidere il restauro della casa. I lavori… la manutenzione del giardino.»  
Elijah sollevò un sopracciglio. «Sai che esiste il telefono, Milord?» la sua mano restava stretta sul polso dell’altro. Lo attirò a sé, premendo le labbra sulle sue. «Tornerai da me?» chiese con un sospiro, senza perdere il contatto con la bocca della sua creatura.  
Tristan sorrise, lo baciò con leggerezza. «Io torno sempre.» rispose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
